mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Johnater/John's Deals!
SSgt 100 thornax and 1 drums. thanks. 03:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Saw message on talk and clicked. 18:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Got 'em. Thanks. 18:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 3 rough rubies. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 15:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok I asked to be your friend put the clicks on my sound track and then I will send the items -- 16:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I accepted your friend request and gave you the clicks. 17:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the trade! 18:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 3 rough diamonds. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok your all ready my friend give me the clicks and i will send the items -- 21:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I gave you the clicks on your soundtrack. 22:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) order i would like 2 pipe, 1 gypsum, 4 sapphires, 11 elemental fire, 6 elemental wind, you owe me 2 rubies...jesuslover1503 87 clicks. 18:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ok thats 101 clicks but will call it 100 even put them on my sound track and 20 free apples -- 01:08, May 4, 2010 (UTC) but you owe me 2 rubies......how is that 100 clicks? 2 pipes (20), 1 gypsum (10), 4 sapphires (40), 11 elemental fire (11), 6 wind (6), and you owe me 2 rubies from my last order...87 clicks......you didn't fill my last order....( 5 rubies, you sent me 3 and never sent me the rest...)...i will put 50 clicks down and do the rest once i get the stuff...THANKS 04:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) i now only want: 2 sapphires, 1 gypsum, 2 pipes...= 50 clicks......i gave the clicks....pleases send. 14:14, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ok but I all ready ent the rubies and now I sent the stuff -- 15:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) if i send you 7 rough diamonds, 2 bow man, 100 thornax, and give you 50 clicks on your sound track, will you click my DEM 350 times? i have all of the items to build the jeweled dino, but i don't have the blue print....so if you click faster i can click faster since i would have more clicks then....please accept...jesuslover1503 ok Im rank 8 so I have 84 clicks a day ill be done clicking by Sunday -- 01:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ok 90 clicks done by the way I love your mln name -- 03:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) i believe you told me that....... but thanks.... i will send the bowman and diamonds now....and when you are done i will give the clicks and the thornax... 16:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) and i woul like to order 11 fire, 6 wind, 1 drum, 1 acustic guitar...clicks given... please send( 27 clicks) 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sent the items and am done another 80 clicks for a total of 170 clicks -- 02:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) i deleteed some of the church stuff i didn't want any feelings hurt or any aquardness of any sort....Thanks....i would like all of the pipes/ gypsums that you can give me....if at all possible...and is the user rule 13 and above or above 13? 03:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) its 13 and above but you can say that you are 13 if you want to make in account I now 3 people hew are under 13 and have an account and I have 10 pipes 10 gypsum's you can order all of them because you are o most rank 5 that's 200 clicks -- 15:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC)